


Alma hecha jirones

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam recupera su alma, ¿pero qué siente él? ¿Vivirá en paz, o tendrá que atenerse a lo que el destino le depara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma hecha jirones

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sexta temporada.

Crecer como un cazador no es nada sencillo, y para Sam Winchester tal afirmación iba más allá de un simple cliché o las quejas que había expresado hasta el cansancio en su momento.

Él se consideró por mucho tiempo una persona "normal", y quería vivir como una.

No más viajes sin rumbo, arriesgar la vida un día sí y el otro también, no más monstruos que matar. Esa vida no era para él, nunca lo fue, y aún cuando debió abandonar la nueva que tanto le costó construir, lo tuvo siempre muy claro.

Sabía más allá de toda lógica que se pondría ante una bala sin dudarlo por uno de los suyos, sí, pero también que no lo haría más que por el amor que le inspiraban. Él no era un héroe, no como Dean, nunca lo embargó el placer de la batalla ganada, y definitivamente, lo suyo no era salvar el día.

Había pasado por mucho, y el hartazgo dio paso al cansancio, y este a una débil resignación. Porque…¿qué alternativa le quedaba? Abandonar a Dean estaba fuera de toda discusión, y luego, darle la espalda a todo el mal que desató con su estupidez, tal como él mismo se encargó de catalogar a su acto de confianza absurda en Ruby, era inconcebible.

Así que no le quedó más opción que tragar espeso y continuar; ignorando la molestia de Dean, el desprecio de otros cazadores que creía merecer, y se hizo a la idea de que dejaba atrás y para siempre cualquier esperanza de volver a esa vida normal que secretamente anhelaba.

Entonces hizo el último sacrificio, el que habría dado cualquier cosa por evitar; pero si Lucifer salió del Infierno por su culpa, era él quien debía llevarlo de vuelta.

Y de pronto, sin saber cómo, volvió. Sin ser del todo él, cierto, pero se sentía bien de un modo que no podría explicar porque lo percibía solo en su mente.

No más dolor, arrepentimiento, soledad…

La noción del bien y el mal se había esfumado, y de haber podido sentirlo, habría sabido que toda esa paz que lo embargaba era simple y sencilla libertad.

Y se entregó a esa vida sin consecuencias, sin penas, convencido más allá de toda razón, de que estaría bien así, que sería lo mejor.

Pero otros decidieron por él que su alma debía ser puesta de nuevo en su lugar, y aunque luchó tanto como pudo por evitarlo, no fue suficiente. Porque ellos no sabían.

Ahora, bloqueado, remendado como un muñeco de trapo con costuras que amenazaban con reventar en cualquier momento, hizo lo único que podía, lo que hacía siempre, una y otra, y otra vez.

Se levantó, y continuó, hasta que los hilos de su alma recién devuelta se deshicieran, y el infierno lo envolviera una vez más.


End file.
